


Not Enough.

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Feelings of Inadequacy, Gen, Jasper-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Jasper will never be quite good enough, as long as Rose Quartz lives.





	Not Enough.

Jasper is the best quartz in the Homeworld army. But she's not the best quartz, not the strongest Quartz, she's still not good enough.   
During the war, all of the Beta kindergarten, the Quartz soldiers made for the sole purpose of the war, were told that in order to be strong, in order to be truly part of Homeworld, they needed to beat the previous strongest Quartz, and take their title.  
They needed to beat Rose Quartz, in a fight.  
Jasper had to be strong, so she tried to be strong after the war, but it was never enough- she had never managed to defeat Rose Quartz, so she would never be strong enough.  
They told her not to worry, she was the strongest in the army, she was the best. But it was never enough. She was made to defeat Rose Quartz, she had crawled her way out of the stigma of being Earth's Beta kindergarten, enough that she wasn't sent to ghastly human zoo.  
She visited that human zoo once, to see if she could get rid of this annoying sense of not enough. The rest of Beta was as weak as she remembered. She popped a few of the bubbles, and let the Rose Quartz's in them out. They barely had time to thank her and ask how long it had been before she shattered them. It was nearly enough but not quite.  
They were Rose Quartz but they were not Rose Quartz. It dulled the inadequacy, the feeling of weakness for a bit, but it was still not enough.  
Then, Lapis Lazuli returned to Earth, and Jasper learned that some of the crystal gems were still alive. Lapis didn't name which ones, or how many, but it was still hope. So Jasper volunteered to escort the outdated Lapis Lazuli, you couldn't even open the doors nowadays, and an annoying Peridot, out to earth. She wouldn't let this chance to finally defeat Rose Quartz of her reach.  
Except it was out of her reach. Rose Quartz was gone, leaving a son, and she could never kill Rose Quartz now. She could never fulfil her destiny, she could never be enough.  
But she could still kill Steven, no he was Rose. Rose Quartz. Maybe that would be enough. But she wouldn't be able to do it herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement under the rubble. Lapis Lazuli, the traitor came out. Maybe together, they could succeed.


End file.
